Team CBLT
by rcon11
Summary: This is the story of my OC team and their adventures at and around Beacon. While it will centralize around my team, you will see appearences from the main casts of JNPR, RWBY, the teachers, and CRDL (silent booing). I will also introduce new story element including a new faction and city. Hope you enjoy.
1. Introduction

We are Conways, guardians of all life. We were formed after the historic day when humanity was able to take a grip on the world. We started as a clan, a singular family who promised to protect humanity from all dangers. As years went on we grew, we went from one family into an army of warriors who promised to defend the light. We built a city to shelter our families, schools to teach our craft, and a government with which to guide them. Naturally the Conway family led them into the future, as our Viscounts. The Viscount of the city of Conway is widely respected and feared, for his leads one of the most fearsome armies as a fearsome warrior. We are not without compassion, as we swore to protect and aid the suffering. Whenever the peace of the world was upset by the wicked, we were there to change the tide. The Faunus war is one of these many examples, as we trained, armed, and fought alongside them to gain their freedom. These facts are no less true today, as we seek to exterminate evil from the planet. While in ancient times our enemies were mad kings and Grimm hordes, our foes today are more numerous as they include gangs, terrorists, and shady companies and corporations. Today I speak to you with a new tale of valor, heroism, tragedy, and intrigue as we pass the torch to our new heroes. A troubled heir, a daring rebel, an ex-assassin, and a brave guardian are the focus of our story. I now bring you the story of team CBLT.


	2. Homecoming

They sat across from each other; silently staring into each other's eyes. At one side we have Cobalt Conway; a young man dressed in a black jean jacket, white t-shirt, and a pair of gray jeans that complimented his gray hair and eyes. At the other we have Bruna Conway; a young girl who wore a brown leather jacket, black tank top, and a pair of blue jeans; she also had brown hair and red eyes. "Well" Cobalt broke the silence "was I right"? "I know I made some mistakes" Bruna responded "but I just wanted to go my own way". Bruna had only just returned to the city of Conway from a little adventure. Six months ago, Bruna left the city behind with her friends Amaranth and Auburn to join Kamikaze. Kamikaze was a mercenary group that feared throughout the Vale kingdom for their brutality and high profile jobs. But one job went wrong, this one made Bruna pay for her decision. On a job assigned to her group by the Schnee Dust Company, she was to retrieve a dust formula from a White Fang compound. She was able to recover it successfully but her friends were captured by the White Fang while she escaped. As if this blow was not enough, she learned that the formula was going to be used to augment the Schnee private military forces; that would have not been an issue if the formula was less threatening. This formula gave the user temporal powers, the ability to stop time for a short duration. She knew of only two enemies to the Schnees that would warrant such a power, the White Fang and the Conways. She then left Kamikaze with the formula and now uses it to augment her weapons Tick and Tock, two blades that unfold from braces on her forearms.

"So what do you want to do" Cobalt asked "you left us for a life of crime and now you want to come back"? "I don't expect you guys to forgive me" she swallowed her woe "but it's not like I can go back, the Schnees put a kill order on my head". Cobalt stood up and walked towards the window, staring into Conway's endless snow "you're in luck".

"What?"

"Father has already said that you are be pardoned."

"But what do you think?"

Cobalt paused, his sister was finally home and at a very pivotal time. "We are going to beacon tomorrow" Cobalt stated "so I need a four man team; and I missed you too". This rare sign of emotion stunned Bruna. She stood up and walked in front of her brother "When are you going to stop being so wishy washy" she gave him a friendly dig in the arm. Cobalt returned her slug with one of his own, and the two laughed like they had done as children.

"Are we late"? The two turned their heads to see the other two of the group finally arrive. The first to stand out was Tuscan Conway, a giant for somebody his age; he wore light blue armor and a long blue scarf that ran over his left shoulder; he also had brown hair and brown eyes. In his shadow was a small Faunus girl whose short messy black hair who wore a black belted leather tunic and black khakis, but her most notable feature was her folded dog ears on her head.. "You guys are on time" Cobalt admitted "I just told Bruna an earlier time so we could get a few things straight before we got started". Bruna's eyes focused on the Faunus, the unfamiliar face was one she did not recognize. "Who is that" she asked "what else happened while I was gone"? "My name is Lenna Nera Conway" she said "and it so good to finally meet you". "When did she join up" she asked, puzzled that the small Faunus was worth the royal family name. "Three months ago" Cobalt stated "right after she tried to kill father". "And what makes you think she will not try again" Bruna responded; fingers itching on the draw buttons for Tick and Tock. "She was a test subject for a White Fang indoctrination program" Cobalt said "they would kidnap Faunus children and brainwash them". "Now let me speak for myself" the small girl moved in front of Bruna "I am no threat to you silly goose". "Okay why is she talking like she's eight" she asked, wondering why the seventeen year old was not acting her age. "In order to break the control" Cobalt scratched the back of his head "we had to bring her personality back to her before she was taken". "Yep that's right" Lenna squealed "now to the reason why we are here, what's going on Coby"? "Just stop calling me that" Cobalt growled "we need to talk about our plans for Beacon". Everyone was aware of the importance of Beacon, as each member of the royal family is required to attend; especially the heir to the title of Viscount and rule of Conway and the Conway's. "All of us will end up on a team together" Cobalt stated "father has already told the headmaster this and he has permitted that during the trial we will end up clustered with each other". "Can I say something" asked Bruna "to you specifically"?

"What Bruna?"

"You need friends."

"Huh?"

"I want you to make friends when we get there."

Cobalt stared daggers at his sister "I don't want friends". "But it will be practice" she stated slyly "when you become Viscount you will need to make allies outside of Conway". Cobalt ground his teeth, knowing his sister was correct.

"Fine."

"But."

"What now?"

"If you don't make at least one friend on the first day; you do all my homework for first quarter."

"And if I win; you don't question my orders as team leader."

"Who made you leader, we haven't got there yet!"

"I have better leadership skills than you do; so I will be picked to lead."

"He's right you know" said Tuscan; the giant finally contributing to the conversation. Then the conversation was silenced by a ringing scroll. Cobalt lifted his out of his pocket and looked for a few brief moments before shutting it. "What was that about" Bruna asked. "I need to go" Cobalt stated.

Conway's eternal winter poured snow onto the heir as he walked towards the gates, keeping in mind what he just received. "Wait one minute" Bruna came from behind him running after him "what was that about"? "I'm going hunting" Cobalt stated "she will be in the city of Vale tonight and this will be the only chance I may have". "You know she will kill you if you head it alone" Bruna reminded him "and it was not your fault what happened". "I know" Cobalt stated "but when she cursed me she cursed my father, this is my only redemption". Bruna sunk back away from her brother "just come back alive so I can win that bet". Cobalt smirked at his sister and mounted his motorcycle, the green paint offsetting an otherwise black and white individual. "I promise I'll be back" Cobalt stated "and I'll bring her head with me". Cobalt kicked the bike into gear and sped out of the city gate; on the road to the city of Vale.


	3. Cursed and Accursed

The road to Vale is not long, as Conway is situated not far from the grand city. As Cobalt rode into the city his mind went back to what everyone always told him, "It was not your fault". "They were right and he knew it, but he was cursed and in turn; he believed that his very existence was an abomination to the royal family. While Cobalt shows much promise as the future Viscount, he is a monster that would lead to his death if the secret leaked out. He would never admit it to himself but it was his father's actions that lead to it.

Cobalt's father and current Viscount is Castleton Conway, a giant of a man whose receding white hair and scarred left eye give you the impression of a man that you would not want to fight with. Before the birth of Cobalt, Bruna, and Tuscan; Castleton was hunting a very dangerous individual, one whose continued existence simply bred entropy to be spread throughout the world. She was a witch; a woman who used fire to wreak chaos and manipulate individuals. Castleton cornered her one day, and the two did battle. Her fire and his steel clashed in one great battle, but in the end both were exhausted. The witch was able to escape, but not before leaving a final bitter curse. "Your heir will carry the blood of the beast" she said "let's see how you like having a son as brutish as you". She indeed kept her word, and Cobalt was born with a terrible burden; his soul was split in two. One side was pure and good, while the other was an unholy monster called the Balroth.

A Balroth is a Grimm born in human form; one that can only be created by the use of a long forgotten ritual on an infant victim. The two souls constantly fight for control over body they inhabit, and when the Balroth takes control; the body take the form of the beast. The Balroth is a tall wolf like beast whose back is covered in the white armored plates you expect on a Grimm and long sharp teeth and claws. While it looks Grimm in nature; it still retains qualities of the human it is, as it still has a protective aura and instead of bleeding black smoke like a Grimm, it bleeds human blood.

Ever since he was a child, Cobalt has had to deal with his condition. The family has taken several precautions to make sure that Cobalt does not transform and get loose onto the city; including replacing his bedroom walls with steel, barred windows, and he can never go out after dark. Cobalt complied, and on his tenth birthday; his mother Sapphire gave him a gift. "This will help you stay in control" she said to him. It was a small gold bracelet decorated with a ying-yang symbol called the Balance Brace. This artifact allowed Cobalt to combat the Balroth more effectively, and allowed for an emergency transformation at will. While Castleton no longer wishes to pursue the witch, Cobalt picked up where he left off and will not rest until; she lies dead at his feet.

"Are you sure she will be here" Cobalt asked, talking into his scroll. At the other end of the line is a man only known as "The Fox"; an information broker who Cobalt has been collaborating with for years now. "Come-on man" said Fox "ye left me double the price than normal at the cash drop, so do ye think I ain't gonna deliver"? "Sorry" said Cobalt "it's hard to trust a man who trades in sensitive information". "It's a liven" Fox replied.

"Now why are ye hunting this chick anyway?"

"That's a piece of information you will never find out."

"Worth a shot."

Fox cleared his throat "the gal will be accompanying a criminal named Roman Torchwick tonight on a dust robbery". Cobalt did a double take, what was she doing with a small time criminal like Roman; this was something to consider. "She will be entering and exiting the city by airship" he said "so I hope you can fly". "The airship will not be a problem" Cobalt stated "I am prepared to do what is necessary to take her down". "Alongside this Torchwick fella there will be an escort of thugs" he continued "but these guys are not as well trained as you may expect". "The thugs are just fodder" Cobalt stated "I just want her". "Just be safe kiddo" Fox asked "I don't want to lose my best customer". "Noted" Cobalt replied, and he ended the conversation.

Cobalt rode around Vale for hours, waiting for the airship to reveal itself. "This is odd" Cobalt wondered "she is either late or ran into a problem". Than as if on cue, an airship flew overhead at full speed. "You won't escape me this time" Cobalt muttered, as he kicked the bike into gear in full pursuit. As he closed the distance, the right side hatch opened to reveal a thug with machine gun. The man opened fire; but his cruddy aim lead to him wasting ammunition on a moving target. Cobalt took his right hand off the handle bars and reached for a Havoc Shard, one of Cobalt's twin pistol katars. He took aim at the right thruster and opened up, the rounds shredding the apparently already damaged engine. The lack of thrust lead to the airship grinding to a halt on the street in front of him.

"What is with these kids tonight" said a man as he walked out of the airship "I mean they just keep meddling". The man had orange hair, a white suit, and a cane. "Roman I presume" Cobalt said, reloading one Havoc and unsheathing the other. The man looked towards him; revealing a brief second of shock "well I know who you are; Cobalt". "I hear you have somebody I'm looking for" Cobalt asked "so hand her over and I may spare your life". A few thugs came out of the ship, armed with swords at the beckon call of their boss. "Well guys" said Roman "win this fight and I might actually pay you tonight". The thugs charged, the first brought his sword down on Cobalt; only for the sword to be trapped by the katars as they formed a scissor. The thug had only seconds before Cobalt nailed him with a kick to the gut; as he went flying across the street, the rest wised up and charged at once. As Cobalt was busy lining up blocks and counters as the thugs tried to overwhelm him, Roman was lining up a shot with his cane. "Goodnight my monochrome friend" he fired, nailing Cobalt in the back and he slammed into a nearby storefront. "Well boys" Roman said "let head home; I'm starting to get bored". One thug had begun to repair the engine and Roman proceeded to walk back to the ship. "Let me tell you something" a voice rang out "you may know who I am, but you may have forgotten what makes fools like you fear me". Out of the rubble came Cobalt, flashing in his silver aura. He approached Roman "my semblance, is durability". "Step aside Roman" a came from the airship "let's give the boy what he wants". "You're whose paying me" said Roman "go ahead". Out of the ship walked a tall slender woman in a red dress; her black hair falling off to one side. With a wave of her hand, she formed a wall of fire around them "I know you Conways hate it when an opponent runs away". Cobalt starred daggers at his opponent "I am going to finish where my father started" he yelled "in the name of Conway you will not leave here alive"! The witch flicked her wrist, causing a jet of fire to erupt under Cobalt but he was able to roll out of the way only to catch a fireball to the leg. While his aura softened the impact, his leg was singed. Cobalt only had a brief time to feel the pain before he found a window to counterattack, he fired towards the witch; only each bullet was deflected by her palm. "What is with you kids and shooting me tonight" she laughed "it's just so effortless"! She launched another fireball this one nailed him in the chest, knocking him to the ground. "You were right about one thing" she laughed "only one of us is leaving alive". Cobalt tried to stand but he was unable to do so as the fire sent his body into shock; much to his disappointment as she pulled the firewall from the street and formed another huge fireball. "Go ahead" Cobalt yelled "end me"! As the ball of fire hurdled towards him, Cobalt braced himself for death. In the final moment a purple glyph was throw in its path. Cobalt opened his eyes to see a tall woman with blonde hair and a riding crop save his life. Before he could blink he saw the airship lifting off with the witch on board. "Get back here" a girl came running over unfolding some form of rifle from behind a red cape. As hard as she tried the airship still got away.

"I thought I told you to stay in the car" the woman yelled at the young girl. "You can't just expect me to sit there while they get away" the small girl replied, as she sheathed her weapon. Cobalt hobbled to his feet, humiliated that he was bested so easily. "I'm okay" he said "thank you". "Don't think you two are off the hook" the older woman said you two are coming with me".

The two sat in the waiting room at a local police station, sitting there in an awkward silence. "Sooooo" said the girl "what's your name"? "Cobalt" he replied "and yours"? "I am Ruby Rose" she said "nice to meet you Coby". "Don't call me Coby" he replied "just Cobalt". "Ok" Ruby relented "what's your weapon"? Cobalt reached into one of his holsters, and pulled out one of his weapons in portability mode; the blade folded outwards into combat form. "This is one of my Havoc Shards" he listed "they are twin katars that double as AP pistols". "Wow neat" she ogled; she pulled her own weapon as it unfolded into a huge scythe that dwarfed he own height. "This is Crescent Rose" she said "it is both a scythe and a high impact sniper rifle". The older woman walked out of one of the interrogation rooms "Cobalt" she called. He stood up straight and looked her in the eye "you cannot prosecute me for any crimes due to my diplomatic immunity as heir to Viscount of Conway" he stated "I will also be more than happy to pay for any damages I was involved with tonight". "I know this already" she said "I just wanted to let you know that somebody is here to pick you up". Cobalt looked to the entrance and saw his sister walking in through the door "come on bro lets bail". Bruna motioned towards the door, indicating that she was getting bored. Cobalt relented "goodbye Ruby" he turned to the young girl in red "may fate allow us to cross paths again". "Hurry up" said Bruna "we still need to pack for tomorrow. The two sibling walked out the door way.

"So who was she" Bruna asked, nudging her brother playfully as they walked to the car. "Her name is Ruby" he sighed "and she is not my type". "Sheesh" said Bruna "just telling you to be aware of you options". Cobalt rolled his eyes, Bruna loved to tease him about the girls he ran into. "Well" Cobalt replied "I want a girl who would not remind me of crazy you". "Guilty" she said "I am an oddball". The two laughed as they got into the car, but in the back of Cobalt's mind he thought to himself "next time Cinder, next time".


	4. Friends?

"So why are we driving to Vale to get an airship" Bruna asked. "Because none of the airships in Conway will take us to Beacon" Cobalt replied. "Yay we're going on an adventure" squealed Lenna. "It's not an adventure" said Tuscan "we are simply driving to Vale so we can go to school". "So" asked Tuscan "did you get her"? Cobalt sighed in disappointment "no, she got away and went underground". "It's ok Coby" said Lenna "next time you'll knock her on her butt". "It's Cobalt" he screamed "ah what's the use fine call me Coby". "Yay" said Lenna "Tuscan give me my lien".

"What?"

"I made a bet with her that you would never let her call you Coby."

"Wow you guys suck."

"Speaking of bets" said Bruna "you have to make a friend remember"? "I already did" Cobalt replied "her name is Ruby Rose". "The chick at the police station" Bruna said "anyway it doesn't matter because that friend had to be made today". "Damn it" said Cobalt "and here I thought I had you" "Guys" Tuscan interrupted "we're here".

The airship was packed, as people from all over Vale. "Where did Bruna go" asked Lenna. "She went to find the bathroom" said Cobalt. "Sorry about the wait" Bruna said as she ran over, but they noticed she had a little bit of blood on her knuckles. "Oh god" said Tuscan "did you kill somebody already"? "What, no" she replied "some blonde idiot was hitting on my so I hit on him back, hard and in the face". "Bruna gets all dem dudes" said Lenna "she is swimming in them". "Lenna shut up" Bruna said "I still don't trust you". "Bruna give her a chance" said Cobalt "she is on our side". "So was the White Fang" she retorted "and look at what happened, we're at war with each other". "I'm not asking for you two to be best friends" said Cobalt "I just want you two to be able to function as teammates". "Hey guys" Tuscan broke in "I think we should be listening to the woman on the hologram". "It's just orientation" said Cobalt "she's just telling us our role in the future and what we will be doing when we get there". "Excuse me coming through" a tall blonde girl ran in between them towards the bathroom. "Finish quick" a familiar voice called out "we're almost there". "Wait a minute" Cobalt turned his head to find a familiar girl in red "Ruby"? "Oh hey Cobalt" she said "who are these guys". "Well this is my sister Bruna, my brother Tuscan, and Lenna" said Cobalt, pointing to each as they were named. Bruna leaned closely, her face nearly touching that of Ruby "aren't you a little young for beacon"? "Well" she said "I am but". The conversation when the buxom blonde returned "I think there was some chunks in that". The blonde looked between Ruby and the imposing brunette invading her personal space "is there a problem" she asked. "I'm just wondering why this dainty little girl is going to a school for training warriors" Bruna retorted. "She is not dainty" the blonde yelled "she can kick as much ass as anybody else". "Please compose yourselves" Cobalt broke in "do we really want to have a fight in an airship hundreds of feet in the air". "Fine" sighed Bruna "but only because it's too crowded in here to duke it out with blondie". "My name" she broke in "is Yang Xiao Long, so shut it". "Bruna apologize" said Cobalt "we don't want to make an enemy on the first day". "Fine" Bruna relented "I'm sorry". "It's ok" said Yang "I may have overreacted as well". "Great" said Ruby "Yang they are Cobalt, Bruna, Tuscan, and Lenna". "Wait a minute" said Yang "that's the kid you met at the police station"? "Yes" sighed Ruby "don't worry he's not a criminal". "Quite the opposite actually" stated Cobalt "we are Conways". "So you guys are from that city with the one eyed bald guy in charge" said Yang "man it must be so hard to live in a city that so many people want off the map huh"? "It is" said Cobalt "and that man, is our father". "Oh" said Yang "so you guys are the royal triplets and" she paused as she took a look at Lenna "she is". "I'm Lenna" she said "and I'm adopted". "Well" said Yang "that's a weird thing act gleeful about". The loud speaker turned on "attention students we are now arriving at Beacon, please prepare for docking". "Well it was nice meeting you" Yang said "see ya". Yang took Ruby by the arm and they ran off. "Blondie doesn't count" said Bruna "as we technically were not at school yet".

"All right we are finally here" said Cobalt, effortlessly ignoring the scraggly blonde boy vomiting in a nearby trash can. "Cool" said Bruna "well see ya bro".

"What?"

"You need to walk around and make a friend."

"Now?"

"Yes, we have a few hours before the freshman assembly anyway."

Cobalt sighed, but knew that he had to make a friend so his sister may finally show some loyalty. "Fine" he said "the quicker I prove you wrong the better I'll feel". Cobalt stormed off, cautiously avoiding a crater in the ground. "Why did you send him off in such a hurry" asked Tuscan. "I used Tick and Tock to take a look around" gesturing to her two wrist mounted weapons "the only people in the general area that he has a chance to make friends with is an anti-social looking girl with a black bow and a familiar looking complainer in a white skirt". "You are diabolical" said Lenna "can we celebrate with ice cream afterwards"? "Your right" said Bruna "there is no way that either of them will socialize with anyone, let alone him".

"Forget them" muttered Cobalt "I can make friends like that, I mean I'm friends with Bruna, Tuscan, Lenna, Ruby, that Yang chick, and...". Cobalt paused, lost for words at how small his group of friends really was. "Wait family doesn't count" he realized "and I have only known those two for a short time". Cobalt sat down on a bench "wow" he said "I really am lonely". "You know" said a voice "I didn't walk away from a crater and sat on a bench to read just for some guy to walk by and sit next to me and start talking to himself". Cobalt turned next to him and discovered a girl dressed in black and white, sitting with a book. "Oh I'm sorry" Cobalt stepped back "I thought I was alone". The girl turned to him "you would think a Conway would have better spatial awareness". "Yeah that's also true" Cobalt replied "wait you know who I am"? "Cobalt right" she said "heir to Viscount and son of Castleton". "Well then" Cobalt replied humbly "than by common courtesy may I ask you name"? The girl sighed and closed her book "Blake". "Blake who" Cobalt inquired. "Blake Belladonna" she said, showing signs of irritation. "So" Cobalt continued "I like your bow". "Thanks" she begrudgingly replied, eyes not leaving her book. "You don't like to talk much do you" Cobalt asked. "I have problems with trusting people" she said, not trying to hide her lack of interest in Cobalt's attempt at companionship.

"Well, too bad for you then."

"What do you mean?"

"What will you do when people are put into teams?"

Blake went silent for a second "I don't know" she said. "Well let me say something" he replied "you are going to have a rough time with your teammates". "That coming from somebody with similar problems" she retorted. "All the more reason to listen to me" said Cobalt "because we both need to learn that we can't do everything alone, that we are going to need friends to help us along the way". Blake finally looked up from her book "but aren't you doing this just to win some stupid bet with your sister"? "At first yes" he said "but now whether she put this lesson in here on purpose or not, I need to stop making enemies and start making friends". Blake shut her book and stood up "perhaps you are right" she said "I won't make it alone". "Well Ms. Belladonna" Cobalt stood up "my name is Cobalt Conway and it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance". "Nice to meet you Cobalt" she said "and thanks for the impromptu talk". Blake and Cobalt shook hands and she took off towards the main hall. "Wait a minute" thought Cobalt, he focused on her black bow before she rounded the corner and noticed a small twitch. "I have a nagging feeling about this" he reached into his pocket and pulled out his scroll. He took a look around to see if he was alone and dialed Fox. "Hey Cobalt" he asked "what do you need, a list of school supplies"? "Not now Fox" said Cobalt "I need some info, I'll pay after I get what I need". "Ye never lied before" said Fox "what do you want to know"? "I want anything you got on a Blake Belladonna" he said. "Why" Fox asked "scoping out potential gals"? "Very funny Fox" he said "now tell me what you have on her". "Alright" Fox replied "let's see Belladonna, oh my". "What" Cobalt asked "did you find something"? "That's just it" said Fox "the only thing we have on her is her name; no bio, no picture, just nothing". "How is that even possible" said Cobalt "you are supposed to have dirt on everyone in the Vale kingdom". "Two things could have happened" he replied "either somebody broke in and wiped her file, or somebody paid a sum large enough for me to wipe it". "Well what seems more likely" asked Cobalt "I mean nobody knows who you are, let alone your safe houses". Cobalt heard yelling in the background on the other end before Fox returned "ok I have something" he said "apparently somebody made a cash drop to erase her files". "And you are remembering this now" nagged Cobalt. "It was handled by one of my assistants" he replied "whoever wanted to wipe this file paid in a shipment of various forms of dust".

"Come on, how big could it have been."

"Huge, so huge it had to be sent in segments."

"How did somebody get this much dust anyway?"

"A while before this transaction, a train owned by the Schnee Dust Company was raided by the White Fang; coincidence?"

Cobalt paused for a moment "yes" he said "this girl seems too soft for White Fang". "Whatever you say" said Fox "I'll text ye the coordinates for the cash drop". "Done" said Cobalt "and just to be safe Fox, move your location". "Well well" he replied "while your worry for me is adorable, you are right and I should move". "I'm not worried about your safety" Cobalt said "I rely on you for your ability to provide information and I don't want to lose an important resource". "Yeah I love you too" Fox joked "one more thing, your sister contacted me". "What" Cobalt was surprised "what about"? "This will be a freebie" Fox replied "she asked for the locations of nearby White Fang internment camps; I'm guessing you know why". "Thanks for the tip Fox" Cobalt said "stay safe". "Will do" said Fox "peace out". The call ended, and Cobalt wondered "could those two even be alive"?

Bruna and Lenna lay next to each other on their sleeping bags on the girl side of the ballroom. Both had donned their pajamas while Lenna was chatting away with Bruna. "I did expect some people to make fun of me for being Faunus when I got here" said Lenna "but I didn't know I couldn't beat the snot out of them". "Lenna please" Bruna pleaded "I just want to go to sleep". "Oh right" said Lenna "sleep, because tomorrow we are going to be busy busy busy". "Hey Bruna" a voice asked "I need to tell you something". "Cobalt" whined Bruna "go away, I'm trying to sleep". "Oh I'm sorry" said Cobalt "I thought you promised to obey my orders". Bruna pulled a pillow from her face "well you win then" she said "what are your orders sir". "My first order is" Cobalt paused "to nullify the bet". "Wait what" she asked "I thought you wanted to put me on a leash". "Bruna" he said "thanks to this stupid bet I learned that I should not make friends for stupid rewards, but because life is too difficult to walk through alone". Bruna stood up "where would you be without me". "Didn't you say that there was no way for him to socialize with anybody" Lenna broke in. "Shut up Lenna" Bruna said through her teeth "although it is true". Cobalt rolled his eyes "do you want to meet her" he asked. "Another chick huh" she replied "nah I'll take your word for it". "Her name is Blake Belladonna by the way" said Cobalt "and thank you for this experience". Cobalt walked back to the boy side of the ballroom, skillfully maneuvering past Yang dragging Ruby off somewhere. "So do you think he will turn tonight" asked Lenna "I mean with all these people in here it may be a slaughter". "Have some faith Lenna" said Bruna "Cobalt can handle anything it throws at him, or die trying".


	5. Meet and Beat

The forest was the same as it was every night; only black leafless trees dominated an endless landscape. Two figures one white silhouette and the other black stood in a clearing across from each other, both were clearly exhausted. "Why not submit" the dark figure called "sleeping prey surrounds us, we should take advantage of the perfect slaughter". "They are innocent" the white one called out "we have no right to choose their fate". "We are powerful" the black one replied "we have all the right to choose who lives and who is feasted upon". "They are not just food" the white one called out "they are the future heroes of our age, born to slay Grimm and villain alike". "If this is true" the black one scoffed "than does that mean they were born to slay us"? "I care not if one of our classmates does us in" the white one called "at least the world is bettered without our blight on humanity". "What you call blight "the black one laughed "I call a gift, one that gives us incredible power with which we should do what we like". "We will have to continue this debate another time" the white one said "we need to wake up, and that means I won". "An empty victory" the black one laughed "the longer we are at Beacon, the more likely we will prey on our precious friends". "We shall see" the white one said "and the day will come when we are finally put under control". The dark forest was then drowned away in the bright light of the morning sun.

"So that's why you are here" Bruna said to Ruby; as they sat across the same table. That morning at breakfast Bruna, Lenna, and Tuscan had sat for lunch and were immediately joined by and enthusiastic Yang and a reluctant Ruby. "Well you guys are actually kind of cool" said Yang "sorry for the fight on the airship". "Ah forget about it" she replied "you were defending your sister and I was being a little too confrontational". "That's an understatement" said Tuscan; as he silently observed the other students in the room. "Why is your little sister so quiet" asked Lenna "are we too scary"? "She just doesn't like to talk much" Yang replied "she is kind of shy". "I am not" said Ruby in embarrassment "I'm just waiting for an opening in the conversation". The group went silent, waiting for Ruby to get a word in; after a time Yang elbowed her sister in the shoulder and in shock she screeched "what are your weapons"? Yang face palmed and Lenna giggled, but Bruna was more than happy to oblige. "I have Tick and Tock" she said "they are two forearm mounted swords". "Why the weird name" asked Ruby. "The blades are augmented with a special formula" she said "this formula allows me to stop time at will; and it makes for one heck of a party trick". "What about yours" Ruby asked Tuscan, snapping him out of his trance. "I have my Kaiten" Tuscan said "it doubles as a crossbow and a mace". "Seems kind of old fashion to me" said Ruby. "The crossbow is able to augment its bolts with various types of dust for different effects" said Tuscan "it belonged to my mother". "Oh I'm sorry" said Ruby "I didn't mean too". "What no" exclaimed Tuscan "she is not dead, my old weapon broke and she found a new one for herself so she gave me hers". "Oh oh oh my turn" Lenna squealed "they are long barrel revolvers but when I flip them in the air; they turn into axes, I call them my Executioners". "Wow how cool" said Ruby "but where is Cobalt". The three siblings went silent for a second "he has trouble sleeping at night; so he is not quite a morning person" said Bruna. "Will he be here soon" asked Yang. "He should be coming around now" said Tuscan "ah there he is".

The group turned to see a tired Cobalt walking towards the table only with a stack of pancakes and a large cup of coffee, when he sat down the whole table shook. "Good morning Cobalt" said Ruby "how are you feeling"? Cobalt took a sip of his coffee and life returned to his face "nothing major Ruby, just a nightmare is all". "Hey Ruby" asked Yang "where is your friend"? "He should be sitting with us today" she replied "oh there he is, hey Jaune"! The group watched as a scraggly blonde boy in white armor stumbled towards the table. "Hey guys" he said "who are these guys". "These are the Conways" said Ruby "Cobalt, Bruna, Lenna, and Tuscan". "Conways" Jaune shook in fear "is it true what they say about you"? "Which rumor are we talking about here" asked Cobalt "that we are a band of savages or immoral upstarts"? "Either way they are not true" said Bruna "those rumors were created by the Schnee Dust Company to try to destroy our reputation because we looked too much into their dirty secrets". "They hate the Conway organization and what we stand for" said Tuscan "and we hate them for how they enslave Faunus and engage in illegal actions". "Oh" said Jaune "I just wanted to be careful, I never know what's true and what isn't". "Wait a minute" paused Bruna "weren't you the guy I decked yesterday for hitting on me"? Jaune flinched at the familiar face "I just, was trying to". Bruna broke out laughing "I'm just yanking your chain" she said "but if you call me brown beauty again I swear to god you will have to adopt if you ever want kids". "Bruna stop threatening to castrate people" said Cobalt "but she will end you Jaune". Then the loudspeaker blared throughout the room "attention all first year students, please report to the locker rooms to prepare for initiation".

Each of the students was given a handy locker to store their weapons, armor, ammunition, and dust. "Why does Lenna's locker have to be all the way over there" Bruna asked, as she fixed her weapons to her forearms. "Beats me" said Tuscan "I'm worried because it's next to the guy she beat up yesterday". "Who cares" said Cobalt "if that guys gives her trouble again; she'll break his legs or something". "You'll pay for yesterday" a voice said around the corner "this time I brought my friends". The siblings turned the corner and saw four guys surrounding Lenna, each looking prepared for a brawl. "What should we do Cardin" asked one "should we teach her a lesson"? "I say we beat it into her that there is a food chain in this school" Cardin said "and animals should know their place". "You guys are so silly" said Lenna, in that instant her attitude went from whimsical to cold "I was trained to be the most efficient killer the world has ever seen, and if you think that you can beat me; than charge". Throwing caution to the wind along with her warning, Cardin and his crew charged. In a few swift motions, the four of them were on the floor bruised and beaten. Lenna snapped back to her carefree self "oh no" she said "I think somebody had an accident". Giggling, she skipped over the defeated group of scum and stopped in front her astonished siblings "what's wrong guys"? "Nothing" said Cobalt "just, reminds me to have you always watching my back". "That's odd" said Bruna "letting a former White Fang assassin watching my back is a little sketchy if you ask me". "Bruna" said Tuscan "in order to be able to trust somebody, sometimes you have to put yourself into a position when you have to trust that person". "Sheesh" said Bruna "you sound too much like mom".

Before the two could continue their argument, they were interrupted by a small girl in a white skirt. "You guys seem very capable" she said "which one of you would like to be on a team with me"? "Sorry ma'am" said Cobalt "we come as a set". "And besides" said Tuscan "each team can only consist of four people max; and I believe that none of us want to leave one behind to join you". "Wait a minute" said Bruna "who are you, because you look familiar". The girl in white averted her gaze towards another part of the locker room. "Fine" she said "just to let you know that you missed out on a once in a lifetime opportunity". The girl strutted away, obviously frustrated with her lack of progress in finding a team. "She was arrogant" said Tuscan "and arrogance that is very familiar to us". "Indeed" said Cobalt "this type of behavior is similar to that of a Schnee, but we can't be too sure just yet". "Cobalt come on" said Tuscan "just because she is arrogant does not mean she is a Schnee". "I know" he replied "I am just considering the options". Once again the intercom interrupted them "Will all students please report to beacon cliff for initiation".

Students were told to stand on silver panels inscribed with the Beacon insignia. Before anybody could ask the headmaster Professor Ozpin spoke to the students. He told the students that the first person they make eye contact with will be their partner for the next four years, this rule applied to the Conways only partly. Ozpin had pulled the group of four aside before the gathering on the cliff "since you are so insistent on sticking together, I calibrated all of your launchers to land you in the same general area". "Let me guess" said Bruna "there is a catch isn't there"? "Yes" he replied "this area is twice as far away from the temple and too dangerous for an average student". "How dangerous are we talking" asked Tuscan. "So dangerous that we take every possible measure that none of the student walk through that area of the forest during initiation". "Sounds like fun" said Lenna "I hope I see and Ursa".

Cobalt's flashback to the conversation with Ozpin was interrupted by the noises of several students being flung into the forest. He turned to his left to see Bruna prepping for launch "make sure you land next to me" she said "I don't want to be paired with Lenna". Cobalt closed his eyes to calm himself, paying attention as the sounds of the catapults grew closer and closer. He heard Bruna being flung into the air and after a deep breath he opened his eyes he was hurdled airborn.


	6. Trust me, I'm a killer

Bruna opened her eyes and saw herself flying through the air after being flung from the cliff. "Come on Bruna think" she thought to herself "how am I going to hit the ground without breaking every bone in my body". She saw the green trees below quickly gaining distance to her and she hatched a plan. She clicked a button in her palm and everything froze, everything around her was stopped in time. She used her momentum to leap from branch to branch; even the smaller ones would not give due to the temporal freeze. After she hit the ground, time began to catch up and everything was moving again. "Childs play" she said "now I need to find Cobalt or Tuscan". Before she could break out running she heard a noise come from the nearby brush. "Are you guys that eager to meet me" she said with sarcasm "we'll come out don't be shy; I promise to make it quick". She swung her arms forward which caused the blades to unfold from the braces into Tick and Tock; as she prepared for a fight. As if on cue, a pack of Beowolves emerged from the brush; growling as the proceeded to surround Bruna. "Beowolves" she laughed "I mean come on I would have more trouble fighting a child". And with that remark the pack charged, the first swept high and missed Bruna's head; she then shoved her weapon into it chest. Another came from behind her; she deflected the blow with one blade and removed one of its arms. Another was able to land a hit and knocker he back, she skidded across the ground for some distance before she regained her footing. "Alright then" she said "let's get messy". Bruna clicked the button again and charged at the frozen Beowolves, swiping one across the chest. Time started moving again and she had just enough time to kill another before the alpha pounced her. "Well crap" she said, her face inches away from the beasts razor fangs. All of the sudden a shot rang out, and the Beowolf fell on top of Bruna as a corpse. "A little late aren't yah Cobalt" she said, but when she lifted the deceased Grimm from her body; the hand offering to lift her up was not that of her brother's.

"I know you don't trust me" said Lenna "but if I wanted you gone I would've let that thing eat your face". "Oh yeah right" Bruna replied "you probably want to finish me yourself you White Fang piece of shit". "Let me tell you something" Lenna retorted "I was kidnapped as a little girl and brainwashed by some piece of trash I only knew as my handler". "Well how about this" Bruna said "I'll trust you when you pull me from the gaping maw of a Nevermore". "You only said that because you know it will never happen" screamed Lenna "you are so stubborn". "I'm not stubborn" Bruna screamed back "I just have experience ok". "What do you mean" asked Lenna. Bruna sighed as the memories came back "When I graduated from Polaris with Cobalt and Tuscan; I had two friends".

"So what?"

"They were my only friends, their names were Auburn and Amaranth. When we graduated Auburn told us about a group called Kamikaze, a group of mercenaries that were well known; he got an invitation. He said that we should come with him and be a team of sell swords; he said we could be rich."

"What did you do?"

"I was considering it and I told father and Cobalt."

"What did they say."

"Cobalt called me an idiot and said I was above scum like them. I told him that he was afraid that I'd turn out to be better than our precious heir and that he was jealous. But before he could respond; my father said I could, saying it would teach me a valuable lesson."

"What happened next?"

"Amaranth did his best to talk us out of it, but in the end he went with us. It was great; within the first few weeks of service we made an incredible name for ourselves. Eventually our fame lead our names to the Schnee Dust Company."

"Why did they contact you?"

"They said that the White Fang stole confidential plans for a secret dust formula, and offered us incredible pay as a reward. When we raided the compound, Amaranth and Auburn made a distraction while I snuck inside the labs. I killed the people inside except for one scientist, he told me something that hit home. He told me that the formula worked by giving the user the ability to manipulate the movement of time, and that they would use it to augment their troops and eliminate their enemies."

"They wouldn't."

"They were not only going to destroy the White Fang, they were going to hit Conway as well. I was shocked, to think I was being used to reduce my home to rubble. I took the formula and left, but I took too long and my friends; my only friends were made prisoners of the White Fang."

"What then?"

"I went back to Kamikaze; I wanted to go back home. When I got their my boss took me aside and told me that the Schnees gave them a second job, eliminate me and return the formula to them; people I called my friends turned on me for unlimited wealth. I killed every last one of them and took the formula for myself, and I will use it to destroy not just the Schnees, or the White Fang, but everybody who will dare threaten my family and my home."

Lenna stepped back "so you don't trust me not because I was White Fang, but simply because I threatened your father"? "Yes" said Bruna "and nothing will change that, not even if you save me a million times over". Bruna broke into tears, she had tried so hard to bottle herself up but now she was crying in front of a girl she barely knows. "Bruna" said Lenna "I know I may never get your trust, but I want to be your friend". "So what" Bruna yelled "so I can fail you too"? "No" she replied "so I can help you get your real friends back". Bruna wiped her face of tears "why would you want to help me"?

"I don't remember anything about my life before White Fang" she said "I had no friends or family, but now that I have one; I don't want to lose this again". "How often do you talk to Cobalt" Bruna tried to lighten the mood "because you to are so corny". Lenna laughed and snapped back to her whimsical self "yay we're friends now". Bruna laughed "why do you do that"? "Who knows" said Lenna "it could just be that I'm crazy".

It was a clearing in the forest, once filled with flowers and tall grass was now covered in dead Ursa. "Well" said Cobalt "that was fun huh"? "Yeah" said an exhausted Tuscan "some sort of fun". "So" asked Cobalt "how do you think Bruna and Lenna are doing"? "My guess" said Tuscan "is that they have settled their disagreements like adults". "Ha" Cobalt laughed "you must've hit you head on the ground when you fell from the fucking sky"! "Have some faith" said Tuscan "come on we still have to reach the temple and grab that artifact".


	7. CBLT Formation

"Well this has been a cakewalk so far" said Cobalt "I thought Ozpin said this place would be a challenge"? "I'm not so sure" said Tuscan "this just may be the calm before the storm". "Point taken" said Cobalt "it is too silent for a forest full of Grimm". "Wait" said Tuscan "something is coming". "What do you mean" said Cobalt "I don't hear anything". As if on cue, a loud high-pitch roar bellowed from the forest. The whole forest shook as more and more bellows joined in what felt and sounded as if an army of Grimm was charging towards the two brothers. "Run" screamed Cobalt. "Do we even know what we are running from" asked Tuscan. Before Cobalt could answer, the two stopped at the edge of a high steep cliff. "We need to jump" said Cobalt "Tuscan I want barriers to surround us to minimize damage when we hit the ground". Tuscan merely nodded in agreement and without a word they jumped. Tuscan focused his semblance to form a white protective bubble made up of counter rotating glyphs around him and his brother as they plummeted towards the earth.

"So Bruna" asked Lenna "what do you think the artifacts are"? "I don't know" said Bruna "Ozpin was very cryptic and did not give anybody time to ask questions before flinging us off a cliff". "But what if they are gold idols" said Lenna "or they could be gem encrusted jewelry". "I highly doubt that they would put real artifacts in our possession Lenna" said Bruna "it's probably a rock carving or something". "Bruna" said Lenna "take a few steps to the left". "Why" asked Bruna "what's wrong". "Just do it" said Lenna "please"? "Fine" Bruna stepped to the left "happy"? A white ball than crashed right into the ground where Bruna was standing just moments before. "Yes" said Lenna "I'm so happy that your body was not crushed by your brothers". "Brothers?" asked Bruna, she looked into the crater and saw Tuscan and Cobalt wincing from the impact. "I think" said Cobalt as he rose from the hole "it won't follow us down here". "I agree" said Tuscan "unless it wants broken legs". "Wait one second" said Bruna "what thing are we talking about here"? As Bruna finished her sentence the cry rang out again in frustration; the four looked up and noticed a group of long slender necks peering over the cliffside. "Are those King Taijitu?" asked Bruna. "There sure are a lot of them" said Lenna. "They will catch up if we stay here" said Cobalt "we need to keep moving".

The crew broke into a sprint, putting as much distance from the Grimm as possible. They eventually stopped when they lost sight of the cliff. "I think we lost them" said Tuscan, clearly out of breath. "Something was odd though" said Bruna "all of the heads we black, what happened with the white heads"? "We can figure it out later" said Cobalt "right now we need to focus on finding the temple".

"Coby?"

"Yeah Lenna?"

"It's right there silly."

Cobalt turned to see that the temple was right next to them and the artifacts were; chess pieces. "Chess pieces" said Bruna "really Ozpin"? "Well great!" Cobalt yelled "we came last; only the pawns are left"! "I think they are cute" said Lenna, cuddling a white pawn. "Remember Cobalt" Tuscan chided "a Conway must be humble and always accept what he has, for it could be worse". Cobalt snatched the remaining white pawn in fury "really Tuscan; how could this possibly get worse"! The furious heir was interrupted by consecutive explosions followed by repeated gunfire. "Sounds like a rumble" said Bruna "shall we join the fun"? "Conways" Cobalt snapped into a commanding role "draw weapons". The four drew their weapons in preparation for conflict, but a loud roar bellowed from the forest behind them and black serpentine heads broke through the trees. The four turned as the heads were not followed by a secondary white head; but they all connected to a large, black, four legged body carrying a nightmarish collection of serpentine heads. "Hydrid!" screamed Tuscan. "Get behind cover!" yelled Bruna. One of the Grimm's heads spewed a stream of green fluid that followed the team until they hid behind a fallen piece of the temple. "Why do we need cover?" asked Lenna "it's just spitting at us". "It is not spit" said Cobalt "its corrosive acid; that stuff will turn you into a puddle in mere seconds". Lenna looked up and noticed that the rubble they were hiding behind was slowly dissolving as the Hydrid kept up its pressure. "It will eventually quit spraying and charge" said Tuscan "we need to". Cobalt was interrupted when the spraying stopped and an eerie silence was left in its place. "Maybe it got bored?" Lenna broke the silence. In that instant the silence was shattered, as the Hydrid smashed the ruin to pieces as it came in for the kill; the team then scattered to avoid the walking death machine. Lenna was the first to react, drawing her revolvers and firing at the beast's many heads. Tuscan unfolded Kaiten into crossbow form and fired explosive bolts to distract the Grimm from his more vulnerable teammates. Bruna kicked her boots together and roller blades popped out, and she skated around the Hydrid using her dust to dodge attacks and hit openings. "Get it on its belly!" yelled Cobalt "we need to nail it in the gut"! The beast lashed at Tuscan with one of its heads; Tuscan rolled out of the way and then smashed it into the ground with Kaiten. "Cover me!" Lenna called out; she flipped her weapons into their axe forms and charged. Cobalt raked the Hydrid with bullets in order to keep it from attacking Lenna. The beats roared in anger and swatted Cobalt aside and into the forest. Lenna hesitated as she watched her teammate fly through the air; as the turned back to the Grimm, another head slammed her into the ground. As she slowly began to rise, another head reared back and opened its maw; a stream of acid flew towards her. In the instant that the acid was inches in front of her face, time stopped; no really it stopped. Bruna activated her weapon and pulled Lenna out of the way in the nick of time. "I got you" said Bruna, time began turning again and the acid simply formed a puddle in the ground. "Wait?" said Lenna "where are my weapons"? Bruna and Lenna turned to watch in horror as the executioners slowly dissolved out of existence. "Lenna get over here!" yelled Tuscan. Lenna ran to him dodging acid and heads; when she reached him they took cover behind a large boulder. "Tuscan!" yelled Bruna as she pulled up next to them "we are down by two, how do we kill this thing"? "Bruna I need you to distract it so I can take out the heads" he ordered "Lenna I need you to keep out of this, I don't want to risk you". "On it" Bruna dissipated and then began to circle the Hydrid, it lashed out fangs and acid but could not land a hit on Bruna. Tuscan switched the dust selector for his crossbow to ice; he then took a shot that froze one of the heads. He switched back to explosive and shattered the head into pieces; he then repeated the action with two others. Before he could get a bead on kill number four, it lashed out at Tuscan and threw him into Bruna. "Well shit" said Bruna, the Hydrid approached the fallen pair; ready to strike to final blow. "Lenna!" yelled Tuscan "get out of here"! Lenna was frozen in fear as the Hydrid raised its head in preparation for the finishing blow. Before it could strike a shot rang out, a bullet had blinded one of the heads. "Did you miss me" Cobalt walked out from the brush, but he clearly was not himself "I am going to tear you into pieces, and feast upon your flesh as you breath"! Tuscan and Bruna turned in shock as their brother's look went from collected to psychotic, and the two monsters charged into each other; screaming bloody murder as they closed the distance. The Hydrid sprayed, but Cobalt dodged the stream and continued to charge. All of the beast's heads dived to meet Cobalt, but he rolled out of the way and got under the monster and drove his weapons into its belly. The Hydrid cried out in pain and fell onto its back; Cobalt walked up the beast's soft underbelly, cutting as he went along at random places. The beast cried out one last time, before life left its eyes and smoke began to leak from it open wounds. "Oh yes!" Cobalt called out "it has been so long since I could cut loose like this, oh how I love a good kill". Bruna tackled her psychotic brother "Cobalt snap out of it!" she screamed "get back in control". Cobalt convulsed and his expression returned to normal. "I lost it again didn't I?" he said, dazed and exhausted. "We can discuss this when we are not being watched" said Tuscan "we will talk about this later".

"Cobalt Conway, Bruna Conway, Lenna Nera, and Tuscan Conway" Ozpin listed "the four of you retrieved the white pawn pieces. You four will be known as team CBLT; led by, Cobalt Conway". After they were officially a team, the four stepped down from the podium and took their seats. "Good job today guys" said Cobalt" and Lenna; I'll send word to the smiths back in Conway that you have been disarmed and require a new weapon". "Oh Coby" said Lenna "thanks so much, and when I get it we can be psychos together". "Why does she swap personalities like that?" asked Tuscan "it's creeping me out". "Just let her be" said Bruna "I kind of like it". "Guys quiet down" said Cobalt "Ruby's team is up". "Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and Yang Xiao Long". "Wait a minute" said Tuscan "Weiss Schnee"? "A Schnee" Bruna said through her clenched teeth "in the same room as a Conway: funny how I am holding myself from killing her". "Wait a second" said Cobalt we don't even know if that's true yet". "I have an easy way to find out" said Bruna "watch her". Cobalt focused on the suspected Schnee, watching as she stood and waited for Ozpin's word. "From this day forward you will work together as, team RWBY" said Ozpin "led by, Ruby Rose". Cobalt watched as the girl's face turned into a mix of shock and bitter disappointment.

"The combination of arrogance, shock, and disappointment to Ozpin's choice proves you correct Bruna, but."

"But what?"

"I recognize her now, this is not just any Schnee, and it's their heir!"

"Well how about that" said Tuscan "two heirs, taught to hate each other by their families; under the same roof for a year". "Sounds like one of those sit-coms" said Lenna "except it mutual hate not love". "No bloodshed though" said Cobalt "Beacon is neutral ground". "Good point" said Tuscan "the last thing we want is to turn a school into a warzone". "I'll take care of that tonight" said Cobalt".

"Why do you want to come to my room again?" asked Ruby, as she was puzzled about why Cobalt was so insistent. "It's Conway custom" said Cobalt "it is common courtesy for two leaders to meet each other's subordinates, and you already met mine". "Well I wouldn't say subordinates" said Ruby "they are just my friends". "My apologies" said Cobalt "I picked the wrong word". "It's ok" said Ruby "well, this is my room". Ruby held her scroll to the lock and the door unlocked "guys, I'm bringing somebody in". "It's okay" a voice called from inside "you can come in". Ruby opened the door and let Cobalt in. "You know Yang" said Ruby. "Sup Cobalt" said the blonde "Ruby, you aren't too young to bring boys to your bedroom"? "Yang!" yelled Ruby "he's just here to visit". "Sheesh calm down" Yang relented "I'm just pushing your buttons". "Whatever" said Ruby "that's Blake over there with the book. Hey Blake, what are you reading"? Blake quickly hid her book under her pillow "nothing" she said "and I already met him". "Oh" said Ruby "well anyway, Weiss should be back soon; she just went to get some water". The door to the room than opened and the Schnee heiress came in, glass in hand. Ruby pointed her out to Cobalt "and this is". "Weiss Schnee" he interrupted "I believe you know who I am"? "Of course I do" she replied "I smelled Conway garbage the instant your family took the podium". "I am not your average garbage Ms. Schnee" Cobalt retorted "I am Cobalt Conway, heir to Viscountcy in the city of Conway; and I stand before you with a warning". "And what warning am I so terrified about?" she said sarcastically. "I have one for your father and his father" he said "I know they are hunting my sister; they have already sent several assassins after her". "What?" she was surprised "wait, is this about that secret formula you keep lying about"? "There is no lying in you" he replied "funny how "daddy's princess" is kept in the dark". "I am not in the dark" she said "my father would never lie to me". "Believe what you will" he replied "but tell you father this, if another assassin tries to separate me from my sister again; you yourself will answer with your life". "Guys please" said Ruby "there is no need for this". "Oh but there is" said Cobalt "I only just got my sister back, but not before your damn family turned those around her. You paid them to turn on her, in order to cover up your dirty secrets". "Fine!" Weiss cried out "in all honesty I don't believe what you are saying, but to get you the hell out of here I'll send a message to my father". "There is no lie in you" said Cobalt "and thank you". "I am sorry you had to watch this Ruby" said Cobalt "but my family comes before all else". Cobalt walked towards the still open door and slammed it behind him. He walked back to his room, but whispers followed him. "You should have killed her" they said "we could have feasted tonight".


	8. To Schnee or not to Schnee

"Beep beep beep, beep beep beep" the alarm roused Tuscan from his sleep. He sat up in his bed and looked around the room; nobody else was waking in response to the clock. He stood up and walked to Lenna's bed; then proceeded to shake her "Lenna I need you". Lenna slowly woke and sat up; sleepily rubbing her eyes "did I miss the alarm"? "Yes you did" he replied "but I need to teach the others to not sleep in on our first day". "On it" said Lenna "I'll wake them up". Lenna got up and walked in between Bruna and Cobalt's beds and took a deep breath and screamed "Wake up lazy butts"! The two siblings shot awake "We're up!" they said in unison. "Cobalt" said Tuscan "its 7am, which gives us two hours to unpack and get ready for class". "Agreed" Cobalt replied "and sorry you had to wake me; I didn't sleep well last night". The crew set about setting up the room. Cobalt started filling the bookcase with his historic novels and organizing Bruna's manga. Bruna had just come back from the dining hall with breakfast for the team. Lenna was filling the closet with the team's outfits and as per to Cobalt's OCD; she separated each team members clothes from each other. Tuscan was moving the heavier luggage around when he spotted a small, round, folding table among Bruna's things. "Hey Bruna?" he asked "what's this"? "Oh that's just my alchemy table" she replied "you know, to make my dust formula; just put it next to my bed".

The team stepped back to admire their work. "See guys" said Cobalt "look what we can do when we work together". "Ugh" moaned Bruna "that was so cheesy I need crackers to listen to it". "Oh very funny Bruna" he replied "now, next is today's class schedule". "We have Grimm Studies with Professor Port at nine" said Tuscan "that gives us a half hour to get down there before class starts". "Hang on a sec" Bruna fumbled through her bag "I need to get something". "What could you possibly need?" asked Cobalt "we need to be early if we want to make a good impression". Bruna pulled two bracelets from her bag "ok ready". "What are those?" asked Tuscan. "Well you know how we cannot carry weapons in school without permission from professors?" she answered "well I built these to bracelets to hold the same dust I put in Tick and Tock, it will be so fun"! "Fine" said Cobalt "you can bring your party trick, but can we please go now"?

Despite the initial enthusiasm towards Beacon, team CBLT was quick to call Mr. Port; Professor Buzzkill. "Are at the notes yet?" whined Bruna. "Nope" replied Cobalt "he is still rambling about his childhood". "The moral of this story" Port went on "a true Huntsman must be honorable; a true Huntsman must be dependable, a true Huntsman must be strategic, well educated, and wise. So, who among you believes themselves to be the embodiment of these traits"? In that instant in the front row, the team noticed Weiss shoot up out of her seat and say "I do sir"! "Well then" he replied "let's find out. Step forward; and face your opponent". Port pointed to a cage that was shaking, and red eyes were seen through the bars to be full of hate and malice. "This just got interesting" said Bruna "I always wanted to see a Schnee finally get their hands dirty". "I give you permission to go to your locker and grab your weapon and whatever else you may need" Port stated "unless you are deterred Ms. Schnee". "Thank you professor" Weiss replied "I am more than happy to show my superior skills". The heiress walked to the exit, giving a harsh look to both her team, and to Cobalt. "What's her deal?" asked Tuscan "why did she give you the stink eye"? "I went to her room last night and laid down some rules" said Cobalt "mainly concerning Bruna's situation". "What did you do?" asked Bruna. "I merely told her to tell Mr. Schnee that if he sends another assassin after you, I will not hesitate" he replied "and besides Bruna, you have enough to worry about with assassins being sent after you". "While I do not agree with you" said Tuscan "the move was necessary, as Mr. Schnee may see this as an opportunity to destroy our bloodline; or a threat to his that he must react to".

Weiss had returned to the classroom dressed her standard combat garb and her weapon. "Why is she wearing a dress for a fight?" asked Bruna. "I think it's a combat skirt" said Tuscan "what do you think Lenna, you have been awfully silent". The group turned to find that the little dog Faunus had been asleep for the entirety of the class. Weiss took her place in the room and drew her weapon. "Go Weiss!" Yang cheered. "Fight well" Blake waved a team RWBY flag. "Yeah, represent team RWBY" Ruby called out. Weiss snapped at her team leader "Ruby, I'm trying to focus"! "Alright" Port stated "let the match begin". Port cut the lock on the cage and the door fell to reveal a Boarbatusk, and a pretty miffed one at that. The Boarbatusk charged at Weiss, but she rolled to the left and struck its flank as it passed. The Grimm turned around and revealed that no damage was done to it. "Ha ha!" said Port "wasn't expecting that were you"? Weis than charged the beast head on and the met at the center floor, but unfortunately for Weiss; her weapon became lodged in between the beast's tusks. "Hold your approach, I like it" Port commented. "Come on Weiss show it who's boss" Ruby cheered. Weiss was distracted for a moment by her cheering teammate, and in that instant she was disarmed and swatted aside. "Ho ho" Port stated "now what will you do without your weapon"? The Grimm charged again, but Weiss rolled to the left and the Boarbatusk crashed into one of the rows of desks. Weiss took this opportunity to retrieve her weapon from the other side of the room. "Weiss!" Ruby cut in again "go for its belly, there's no armor underneath". "Stop telling me what to do!" Weiss yelled at her teammate. The Boarbatusk than curled into a rolling form and came in for one more attack. Weiss put up a glyph to stop and flip the Boarbatusk, and put another up so she could position herself over the beast. She struck down and pierced the Grimm's vulnerable belly, killing it in an instant. "Bravo, bravo!" Port congratulated Weiss "it appears we are indeed in the presence of a true huntress in training. I am afraid that is all the time we have left for today, be sure to cover the assigned readings and remember; stay vigilant, class dismissed". "Huh" Lenna stirred "what did I miss"? "Something interesting" said Cobalt "I need to get more information".

Cobalt walked into the school courtyard, watching to make sure that nobody was around to eavesdrop. He pulled out his scroll and selected Google in his call list. "Welcome to Fatty Fred's may I take your order?" a voice answered at the other line. "Yes you may" Cobalt replied "I would like a double patty melt with the secret sauce please". "Let me redirect you" the voice replied and elevator music played through the phone. "Ay buddy!" a voice answered "sorry about the extra security, but after I left the last safe house it was raided". "Hey Fox" Cobalt replied "wait, a raid? Who was it; police, Schnee, maybe White Fang"? "Nah it was the Torchwick guy and his crew" he replied "I think they're hunting me". "I know you Fox" said Cobalt "I bet nobody can get the jump on you". "Oh you flatter me Conway" he replied "anyway why the delay between the last call, I was beginning to think you did not like me". "Oh Fox, I was flung into a forest and had a near death experience with a Hydrid" he stated "but forget that, I need everything you have on Weiss Schnee". "The heiress?" he sounded surprised "you can look that stuff up on the internet for free". "I know that" Cobalt answered "but I want the unabridged version". "Alright let's see here" he paused "and bam, I just sent you a copy of the file and the location of the cash drop were one of my agents will be for payment". "Thanks Fox" said Cobalt "and try to be careful". "Hey relax" he replied "nobody has caught me yet, why should that change"? The conversation ended and as promised, the heiress's file was sent to his scroll. "Well then" he stated "you are different than I expected".

Cobalt walked down the hallway towards his dorm, it had gotten too late for him to be wandering the halls. He heard talking around the corner and looked to see Weiss in team RWBY's doorway "hey Ruby? I always wanted bunk beds as a kid". The heiress shut the door and walked down the hall towards Cobalt. "Ms. Schnee?" Cobalt asked "a word please"? "What?" she asked "did one of your imaginary assassins kill your sister and now you're here to kill me"? "I am not here to fight" he stated "I am here to apologize". "What?" she was stunned "why would a Conway apologize to a Schnee"? "I am sorry for grouping you in with your family" he stated "what they do is wrong and I hate them for it, but you are an anomaly".

"In English please?"

"You are different than them."

"What makes me so different?"

"Your family has been well known for a lack of compassion, forgiveness, and tolerance for not getting you way" he stated "while I saw this on your face when we first met, I look at you now and see something different". "Aren't you as a Conway bred to hate me?" she stated "last time I saw you; you threatened my life". "I am starting to see a different opportunity now" he stated "I am more inclined to trust you than I should".

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means I would like to find another solution."

"What new solution?"

"Peace."

"Doesn't your entire family want me dead or something?"

"My family's hatred of yours runs deep" he said "I too hate your family, but you are different". "Why?" she asked "why do you all of the sudden want to be all buddy buddy after telling me that you would end my life"? "Let's just say I did some research" he replied "I believe that things could change if it all goes well". "What makes you think it could change?" she asked "because it's not going to change and that's how it is". "I was hoping for a different response" Cobalt replied "very well, if that what you want". "I know when not to dream too big Cobalt" she said "your dream is as impossible as they come". "I will wait then" said Cobalt "but the day will come when the choice must be made Ms. Schnee. Whether it be peace or war is up to you". Cobalt turned away from the heiress to return to his room, while an agitated Weiss did the same.


	9. A Curse in Disguise

"I'm just saying" said Cobalt "that they should make a fresh dinner, not cut up last night's leftover steaks and make sandwiches with them". It had been several weeks since CBLT had arrived at Beacon; the crew had acclimated to the new environment very well. "So where do we sit?" asked Bruna "huh, looks like RWBY isn't here". "Hey look!" Lenna called out "it's some of the guys from the team led by the blonde guy that Bruna threatened to castrate"! The team looked to see that two from JNPR were sitting at a table alone. One was a boy with long black hair in a ponytail with a small pink streak visible and the other was a girl with short orange hair and blue eyes. "Hello" said Cobalt "I don't believe we have met". "Aren't you the guys that Weiss keeps telling us to avoid?" asked the boy. "Most likely" said Bruna. "Sit down then" he said "I don't see why not". "Helloooooo" the girl jumped behind them as they sat down "my name is Nora and this is my best friend in the whole world Lie Ren". "I am Cobalt and this is Bruna, Tuscan, and Lenna" said Cobalt "and pleased to finally meet you two". "Well we need your help" said Nora "we want to break Cardin's legs". "You want to break his legs" said Ren "although I do agree the problem needs to be dealt with". "I'm into it" said Bruna. "Bruna no" said Cobalt "so anyway, where is Jaune and the other one"? "If you remember correctly from Oobleck's class" said Ren "Jaune was asked to stay behind with Cardin". "Pyrrha stayed behind to wait for Jaune" said Nora. "Jaune has been struggling lately" said Ren "he needs some kind of help". "I would love to help" said Cobalt "I always love teaching other people". "Despite boring them half to death" said Bruna. "Hey look!" said Nora "Pyrrha's back"! CBLT turned to see a girl with red hair in a ponytail walk towards the table; she looked very under the weather. "What's wrong Pyrrha?" asked Ren "where's Jaune"? "He" Pyrrha paused "needs some time". "Well when he starts feeling better" said Cobalt "tell him I would be more than happy to help". "That won't be necessary" she replied "Jaune knows what she is doing". Cobalt caught in that last sentence, which Pyrrha choked it up in a half sob. Before Cobalt could inquire further, the bells rang telling the students that dinner was over and it was time for them to return to their dorms.

"Hey guys look" Cobalt pointed to a package on his bed "looks like we got mail". "Let's open it!" squealed Lenna "Maybe it's candy, or my weapon, or presents, or my weapon". Bruna opened the package to reveal and note on top telling them to "call dad". Cobalt pulled out his scroll and called their father. "Yes hello?" a deep voice answered "this is Viscount Castleton, who is this"? "Hello father" Cobalt answered, switching the voice to speaker "It's your wonderful children; and Bruna". "Hey!" Bruna pouted "I am right here". "I guess you got my package then". "What's in it exactly?" asked Tuscan. "Well I though you guys needed a few things" Castleton said "I sent a sharpening block for Cobalt, a new dust formula out of testing for Tuscan, and C4 plastic explosive for Bruna". "Wait a sec" said Cobalt "are you crazy"? "What?" he asked "I think Tuscan will be very responsible with the formula". "No not that" Cobalt answered "you gave Bruna explosives"! "Nothings too good for my little girl" Castleton joked "oh honey if you check, there is a remote detonator in there somewhere". "Anyway" Tuscan cut in "what does the formula do"? "Just aim it at the ground and wait for what happens next" he replied "trust me you'll love it". "Hey guys" called out Lenna "there is a second package under my bed, is that also from you dad"? "No Lenna" he replied "I only sent one package. Oh, before I go can I talk to Cobalt in private"? "Sure father" Cobalt set the voice back to normal "what is it"? "I am worried about your condition" he said "I expect that it has become more difficult to suppress it". "Yes father" Cobalt replied "it's getting stronger". "I know you are afraid of transforming in the school so I have a solution" he said "I sent some of my guys to build a secret bunker in the Emerald Forest. You will sleep there at night, so if you transform; the only casualties will be unlucky Grimm". "Thank you father" said Cobalt. "Well I have to go" said Castleton "got a city to run". Cobalt shut the scroll to end the call and walked to Lenna and her black package. "Well open it" said Bruna "it might be something cool". Lenna opened the package and found a note over something wrapped in a soft cloth. "What does it say?" asked Tuscan. "For when we meet again" she read "I want you to be prepared. Huh, no name; that's odd". She unwrapped the cloth to reveal a compact shotgun. It was a foot long, fed by a revolver chamber, and held via a pistol grip. "Wow" said Bruna "this looks like the shit Lenna". "Why is the end of the barrel built like a handle?" wondered Cobalt "give it a pull Lenna". Lenna pulled the barrel and unsheathed a red machete from the gun, leaving what was left as a shotgun pistol. "Wow Lenna this thing is awesome" said Bruna "hey Lenna are you there"? Lenna stared blankly at the red blade, fixated on it; and in that instant, she lost it. "Aaaaahhhh!" she screamed, she passed out and the weapon hit the floor.

"Is she going to be alright Professor Goodwitch?" Cobalt asked. The team relocated to the infirmary, due to Lenna's breakdown. "She is conscious now Cobalt" she replied "she is just suffering from a bout post-traumatic stress". "Can we go talk to her?" asked Bruna. "Sure" she replied "I'll leave you alone". When Glynda left the room the three surrounded Lenna's bed. "How are you feeling?" asked Tuscan. "Just fine" she replied "just the shock is all". "We know you are fine physically" said Cobalt "we are talking about emotionally. Why did your face go whiter than snow at the sight of the weapon"? "I didn't remember anything about my service to White Fang" she replied "with your father's help I was able to repress the memories, the training, and the impulses that they put into me. At the end of his reconditioning, the only thing I remembered was someone called my handler". "A handler" said Cobalt "you mean the person who trained you and gave you your orders"? "Yes" she replied "after I deserted he probably took it upon himself to hunt me down; and now he found me". "But what about the screaming?" asked Bruna "why the freak-out"? "I could take a guess" said Cobalt "it has something to do with the weapon, doesn't it"? "Yes" Lenna replied "my handler had a red sword". "So the red machete jogged your memory and put you into shock" said Tuscan. "It put my memories back in my head" Lenna replied "I remember the orders I took, the people I murdered, and the torture used to break me down". Lenna's eyes began to overflow with tears, as the repressed memories flowed back like a relentless tide. "Alright" said Bruna "who is this guy"? "What?" Lenna asked "he is a terrorist, a murderer, a thief; he will kill you if you confront him". "That's not what I asked "Bruna replied "I asked who this poor bastard is so I can make him regret coming after you". "Why?" Lenna said "remember what happened in the forest, you said you still don't trust me". "That doesn't matter anymore" she replied "you are my friend; my sister even. And I will never forgive myself if I walk away from this without putting him six feet under". "His name is Adam Taurus" Lenna chocked up "but we will never find him. He is crafty and will do whatever is necessary". "We may not" Cobalt broke in "but I know somebody who might". Cobalt pulled out his scroll and dialed a number. "Hello" Cobalt talked into the phone "yes I'll have a double patty melt with secret sauce". "Cobalt please!" yelled Bruna "this is not the time to order a sandwich"! "Quiet" Cobalt replied "hey man, mind if I put you on speaker? Don't worry, they are cool". Cobalt set his scroll to speaker "hello Conways" a voice answered "you can call me Fox". "Fox" said Cobalt "we need everything you got on an Adam Taurus". "Sounds serious" he replied "the good thing is that his file is about as large as a Death Stalker". "He's that bad?" asked Tuscan. "This man has been associated with several kidnappings, ransoms, thefts, murders, assassinations, and pretty much everything else out of the "Terrorism for Dummies" how to book" he replied "unfortunately I have no recent information". "Why is that?" asked Bruna. "Because all my ears in White Fang went silent last week" he replied "they must have done a pretty good purge. The other odd thing is it was around the exact same time as I lost my contact with Torchwick's group". "Do you have any idea on where he might have gone?" asked Cobalt "we need any leads right now". "Last time his name came up was that he was given a list of high value targets and all of them in Vale, but that's all I got". "Thanks Fox" said Bruna "that's all we need. Just forward the file to Cobalt and we'll drop of your payment". "Coming at you now" he replied "the drop location is included and now if you excuse me I need to pack up; things are getting risky". "Stay safe Fox" Cobalt hung up. "Don't worry Lenna" said Bruna "we'll keep you safe". "For how long though?" asked Tuscan "this man is probably going to be in Vale a while; we'll need to hunt him down eventually". "One more thing Lenna" said Bruna "you need the weapon. It's your only form of defense right now". "I know" she said "and I will show that red hair sadist that when he tried to make an unstoppable killing machine; that he succeeded".


	10. Battle Royale

"Welcome back to class" said Glynda "if you remember from last class Mr. Arc and Mr. Winchester demonstrated a standard one on one battle. Today I will explain a roulette style battle to you. This requires two teams of four; teams RWBY and CBLT will be demonstrating this class". "I call dibs on wiping the floor with Ms. Schnee over there" said Bruna. "Now the two teams may go to the locker room to get out of their uniforms and get their weapons and armor".

"Hey Cobalt?" asked Bruna "can I bring some of the C4 dad got me"? "Yes you can" said Cobalt "but not too much. We don't want to level the classroom". Cobalt turned to see Lenna standing in front of her open locker, staring at the gift she got the other day. "You don't have to Lenna" Tuscan put his hand on Lenna's soldier "I don't think Cobalt will care". "No" said Lenna "I am going to have to use it eventually; might as well start now". She pulled the shotgun from the locker and she put it into a little leather sheathe she made for it. "Hey Tuscan" said Cobalt "what's with that green dust"? "Its dad's new formula" he replied "might as well test it today in closed combat". "We don't even know what it does" said Bruna "is it really safe to test it now"? "Well we might as well find out now" Tuscan inserted the dust canisters into the chambers in his weapon. "Hang on guys" said Cobalt "I'll be right back". Cobalt turned a corner and walked towards team RWBY; suiting up at their lockers. "Hey guys" said Cobalt "I just wanted to say good luck". "Thanks" said Yang "you to". "I don't need luck" said Weiss "I'll show you that liars never win". "Still stubborn" said Cobalt "one of these days you will learn the truth of what your family has done". "Come one guys" Ruby broke between them "can we please get along"? "Yeah guys" said Yang "save it for the ring". "This will be interesting to watch" said Blake "Conway versus Schnee; that hasn't occurred since The Siege of Conway back during the Faunus War". "There is no proof that we were there" Weiss snapped back "it is simply more lies that your ignorant family has spread". "That is no lie!" said Cobalt "the Schnees were there". "He is right" said Blake "there is actually a lot of evidence that it was the Schnees who attacked Conway". "Oh so your siding with them now?" said Weiss. "I am just saying that the Schnees did attack Conway during the war" Blake replied "under the disguise that it was the coalition attacking". "Guys can we settle this later?" said Ruby "we need to get back to class before we are written up".

"Now we can begin" said Glynda "a roulette style battle requires two teams of four. One member of each team is chosen at random to fight; at that point it follows the same rules as a one on one match in which your opponent's aura must be put in the red. The first to score the best out of three battles wins, any questions"? Bruna raised her hand "why do we need a fourth person if it's best out of three"? "In the event of a tie" she replied "the fourth members are to fight as a tie breaker. Now let's begin". The screen above the ring took the pictures of each team and their team members and made two decks of cards; it than shuffled those decks. "Now let's see our first match" said Glynda. The computer drew from the two top cards to get the first match. "From team RWBY we have" she called out "Ruby Rose". Ruby stepped into the ring, drawing Crescent Rose when she reached her starting square. "From team CBLT" she said "we have Bruna Conway". Bruna walked to her square and Tick and Tock unfolded. "Ready?" Glynda called out "begin"! Ruby used the recoil from her weapon to charge Bruna. Bruna reacted and activated the dust, freezing all around her. "Well this is going to be one explosive finisher" she placed a stick of C4 under Ruby. "What are you doing?" a voice asked. "Wait what?" Bruna asked "who are you? Everyone should have been stopped"! "It's me, Ruby" Ruby had backed away from the C4. "What?" Bruna was shocked "how did you do that"? "Do what?" Ruby asked "whoa, why is everyone stopped"? "It's my dust" said Bruna "but why didn't you stop? Wait a minute; what's your semblance"? "It's just speed" she replied. "Okay then" said Bruna "let's get back to fighting". Time began moving again and Bruna turned on her skates and charged Ruby. Ruby used the recoil to rise into the air and dodged Bruna; she came back down and fired a volley at Bruna. Bruna serpentined towards Ruby dodging the rifle rounds. Bruna was only inches away when Ruby changed her weapon to something like a war scythe and used the recoil to uppercut Bruna into the air, she than took aim and nailed Bruna in the back with a sniper round. Bruna hit the ground and struggled to rise "not bad for a little girl" she said "you're a good fighter". "Thanks" said Ruby "I was taught by my uncle". "Idle chit-chat over" Bruna got back up "now it gets real". Bruna charged Ruby again, Ruby swiped across with her scythe but Bruna rolled under it; leaving a present behind. Ruby looked down to see a stick of C4 at her feet. Bruna hit the detonator and sent Ruby into the air. Bruna swiped Ruby over and over as she headed towards the ground. Ruby hit the ground and Bruna charged again; only to be hit by Crescent Rose and be put on the ground with a barrel in her face. "That's enough" said Glynda "Bruna's aura is in the red; the first victory goes to team RWBY". "That's my sister" Yang squeezed Ruby "I knew you could do it". "Good job Bruna" said Cobalt "you fought well". "Stop being so corny" said Bruna "you're going to make me vomit". "So much for Conways being the best on the battlefield" Weiss called across the ring. "Trash talk in practice match?" said Cobalt "only a Schnee would be so excited over an empty victory". "Enough" said Glynda "let's see the next match. From team RWBY we have; Yang Xiao Long". "Looks like I'm up" she took her space in the ring "who's the lucky sucker"? "From team CBLT we have" Glynda called out "Tuscan Conway". "Very well" said Tuscan; he took his place in the ring and drew Kaiten and slammed it head into the ground and placed his hands on the end of the handle. "Are you one of those "noble warrior" types?" asked Yang. "In your terms I may be" he said "I also find it funny how RWBY's burning dragon is going up against CBLT"s iron wall". "Oh careful big guy" she said "compliments can get you everywhere". "You also seem you flirt with your foes to keep them off balance and ruin their concentration" he said "but such tactics won't work on me". "Let the match begin" Glynda said. Tuscan turned his weapon into crossbow mode and fire a bolt infused with the new dust into the ground in front of Yang. When it hit the ground it simply glowed a faint green light. "That's it?" said Tuscan "why isn't it working"? "It's ok Tuscan" Yang activated her gauntlets "happens to a lot of guys". Yang unloaded several blasts at Tuscan; all exploding on contact with Tuscan. "Well I guess I win" said Yang, gesturing to the cloud of smoke around Tuscan's position. "Don't be so sure" Cobalt called out. The smoke cleared to reveal that Tuscan had surrounded himself with a barrier and was unscathed by the attack. "Nice move Yang" said Tuscan "now my turn". Tuscan loaded another bolt and fired an explosive round that Yang did dodge but it knocked her off balance. Tuscan than switched Kaiten into mace form and came down on Yang. Yang blocked it by putting her gauntlets in the way. "Not bad" said Yang "though I expected better". "Just look at your gauntlets" said Tuscan. Yang looked to see that her gauntlets had been frozen to the mace; due to an ice dust based strike. Tuscan than lifted his mace into the air and in turn Yang; and slammed her into the ground. Tuscan than swung to the right, breaking Yang off the mace and sending her flying across the ring. Yang got up and charged Tuscan, and they met in the center. Tuscan swung high and missed Yang; she came in low and unleashed a volley into him before sending him across the ring. "Had enough big guy?" Yang gloated. "Hardly" said Tuscan. Tuscan fired anther bolt that narrowly missed Yang as she charged him again. As she charged she ran by the green bolt lodged into the ground, the light turned red as she approached it. Before she could land a hit on Tuscan, the bolt detonated and Yang was than floating through the air. "Well" said Tuscan "so that's what it does". Tuscan switched to mace form and came above Yang and slammed her into the ground below. "That's enough" said Glynda "Yang's aura is in the red; Tuscan gets a victory for CBLT". "Good job Tuscan" said Cobalt. "Thanks Cobalt" he replied "it looks like it's some kind of gravity mine or something". "Yo, good fight!" Yang called over "maybe we can box sometime"? "Sounds fun" said Tuscan "you got a deal". "Now for the next fight" said Glynda "from RWBY we have; Blake Belladonna". Blake silently walked to her spot in the ring. "Well she's quiet" said Bruna. "I know" said Cobalt "but it's always the quiet ones". "From team CBLT" Glynda called out "we have Lenna Nera Conway". "Yay!" Lenna squealed "it's my turn". The instant the two girls made eye contact, Lenna stepped back a little "do I know you from somewhere"? Blake flinched slightly at the question "no I don't think so". "Let the match, begin" said Glynda. Blake charged immediately and drew Gambol Shroud. When she was a few feet away from Lenna she turned into a blur and suddenly appeared behind Lenna. Lenna drew her shotgun and put it in the way to block the cleaver. The weapons collided and then Blake blurred again and swung across from Lenna's right. Lenna bended backwards to avoid the attack and flipped backwards to gain distance. She took aim and fired at Blake; Blake dodged it and split Gambol Shroud into a machete and cleaver. In response Lenna drew the red machete from the shotgun. Blake came in from above and swiped downward; Lenna parried the attack and hit Blake in the stomach with a blast from the shot gun pistol. Blake quickly regained control and turned the machete into a chain scythe and wrapped around Lenna's legs. Lenna hit the ground and in a few seconds Blake was on top of her. In that instant Blake had her cleaver at Lenna's throat, but Lenna had aimed her pistol at Blake's head. "Enough" said Glynda "the match is over". "But who one?" asked Lenna as she untied herself from Blake's ribbon. "Both of you had a kill shot prepared and auras in the red" she replied there for it is a draw". "Come on" said Lenna "let me back at her, I will win this time". "Both of your auras have sustained too much damage to continue safely" she said "so now we move into the tie breaker between the two remaining teammates". "Should have seen this coming" said Bruna. "The next match will be between Weiss Schnee and Cobalt Conway" said Glynda. Weiss and Cobalt took their places on the opposite sides of the ring. "Well Weiss" said Cobalt "I wish you good luck". "I don't need your luck" she replied "I will defeat you on my own terms". "Let the match" Glynda called out "begin"! Weiss flew right at Cobalt; weapon extended and aimed right for Cobalt. Cobalt ran forward and slid underneath Weiss; tripping her in mid dash and sending her face into the ground. Cobalt drew his weapons and shot at Weiss. Weiss put up a glyph as a barrier and blocked the rounds. Cobalt came in close and broke through the glyph and swiped across at Weiss; spinning her around. He then kicked her in the back and sent her to the ground. Myrtenaster skidded out of her reach, leaving her unarmed. Weiss slowly rose to her feet and stared daggers at her opponent. "What?" she said "don't you Conways like easy prey"? Cobalt broke his gaze with Weiss and plucked Myrtenaster from the ground; he threw it at Weiss. Her weapon skidded to a halt at her feet. "We Conways fight with honor" he said "or do you still believe your father's lies"? "Quiet you!" Weiss flew at Cobalt again. At the last second she spun around him and swiped his foot. Cobalt turned to fire but found he could not move one of his legs, for it was frozen to the floor. "I'll show you who the liar is!" Weiss charged again for one last attack; her weapon glowing with yellow light. Cobalt tugged at his foot to try to get it moving. Cobalt's foot gave way; and he slammed is ice encased foot across Weiss's face. When Weiss recovered; she was face with Cobalt aiming right at her. "That's enough you two" Glynda broke in "Weiss's aura is in the red. Therefor team CBLT is the winner". "Yeah Cobalt!" Bruna cheered "that's a way to win"! Cobalt withdrew his weapon and held out his hand "good match". Weiss swatted his hand aside and pulled herself up. "Yeah" she said "good match". "Still stubborn ehh?" he replied "very well then. Someday soon you will know the truth, but for now; can we at least be friends"? "What are you saying Cobalt?" Bruna interrupted "you know very well what her family has done". "A father's sins do not have to pass to his children" he replied "what we think of people should be based on actions; not old hatreds". "Sure" Weiss replied "but only acquaintances". "I will settle for that" said Cobalt "as our families next generation; we need to keep open minds".


End file.
